


quarantine call

by rainbowinthesky



Series: quarantaine adventures [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bottom Rafa, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Roger calls Rafa the night before the instalive and helps Rafa relax a little.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Series: quarantaine adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	quarantine call

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom. a little nervous, I hope you like it! :)

After announcing his instalive with special guests for tomorrow evening, Rafa closed the app and sighed. He was a bit anxious for it. He was an absolute disaster when it came to technology and he knew it. And even after all these years, he was nervous to talk to so many people at the same time. People he couldn’t even see, he would be just talking to his screen. Roger said that it should be easier this way, but Rafa was still nervous about it. 

His phone started buzzing. Rafa smiled when he saw it was Roger. He accepted the call and retreated to his bedroom, signaling to Mery that it was Roger. She smiled back at him with a knowing glint in her eyes and waved him away. 

“Hola Roger.” Rafa let himself fall onto his bed. 

“Hey baby,” Roger said cheerfully. “How are you? I see that you posted on Instagram. This should be fun.”

“Yes, I think so too.”

Roger must have heard the hesitation in Rafa’s voice, because he asked, “You don’t sound so sure. What is it, babe? Are you nervous?”

“Si, I am a little bit. You know, is weird talking to my phone and no one there to see. And everyone at home looking at me.” 

Roger chuckled. He could just see Rafa fidgeting and worrying over stuff like this.

“Nothing to worry about, baby. I’m going to be there to help you calm down, alright? I think it’s amazing what you’re doing, you have no idea how happy you’ll make people just by doing this.”

Rafa knew that and that’s why he wanted to do it. Any sort of distraction from the disaster around them helped and if he could bring some people joy he would be willing to do whatever it takes. He told Roger so last night through the phone and Roger immediately offered to call in on the instalive. It made Rafa feel instantly better about the whole thing, although some of the doubts were not really gone yet. 

“Ok, so what you gonna ask me tomorrow, Rogi?”

“I am not telling you.”

“Ah come on, why not?”

“The conversation has to look like it’s spontaneous, right? It won’t if I show you all of my questions now. People will know right away that we spoke before it begins.”

“I guess you are right,” Rafa pouted. “It would help me with my nervous feelings though. I want to know what to expect. If I know I can be a little less nervous.”

“Oh, you want to relax a little?” Roger breathed. “I can help you relax right now, if you’d like.” 

The whole atmosphere of the phonecall changed just like that. Rafa felt a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks and stuttered, almost shocked, “Rogi, what you mean?”

“Oh come on baby, you know exactly what I mean.”

“Yes but you are home with the kids and I am here with my family. So not something we can do right now.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m locked into a bedroom here with the kids in the garden with Mirka so I don’t see any problems here.” He chuckled and then added a little breathlessly, “I miss you, you know.”

Rafa squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he had the words to tell Roger how much he missed him too. And how much the thought of not seeing him for possibly many more months pained him. 

“I miss you too, Rogi,” Rafa whispered, failing to hide the tremble in his voice. 

“Let me help you relax, Rafa. Just to take your mind off all the worries for a minute. Just you and me.”

Rafa was silent for a minute, clearly thinking about it and knew he was about to give in when Roger added, “only if you want to, you don’t have to of course. I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want to do.”

“Rog, you have no idea how much I...” he stopped, not knowing what to say really. 

“Tell me, Rafa, what were you going to say?”

Rafa struggled to find the right words and tried again, “I miss you so much, no? And it’s so long since we... you know. I just miss the physical contact with you. Calling with the video and with the phone is nice. Is nice to see you but is not the same, no?”

Rafa sighed, almost sounding defeated. 

“I know what you mean, baby. I feel the same way. Feels like forever since I last had you. Can’t believe it was in Cape Town. Seems like so long ago now and it’s only been two months or so.” 

“Feel like six months. Maybe even more,” Rafa said. 

“I just really hope we can see each other again soon. I miss your touch. I want to make you feel good, want to make you mine again.”

Rafa groaned. “Rogelio...” 

“Don’t you want that too, Rafa?” Roger teased. 

“You know I do, Rog.”

“Alright baby, just lay back and let me do the talking, okay? You don’t have to do anything except listen, alright?”

Rafa grabbed his AirPods that were on the drawer next to the bed and put them in his ears. He connected them with his phone and then did as he was told, laying back against the pillows. 

“You comfortable?” Roger asked, the excitement clear in his voice already. 

“Si,” Rafa mumbled, a little embarrassed for what they were about to do. 

As if reading Rafa’s mind, Roger said, “It’s just the two of us, baby. No need to be embarrassed.”

“Maybe not really embarrassed. More... shy. Never do this, Rogi.”

“Me neither,” Roger assured him. “But could be fun, huh? Maybe it’s a way for us to be together even when we’re apart. God Raf, just remembering being with you, having sex with you makes me hard.”

Rafa moaned when he heard the words. 

“Yes?” he asked, encouraging Roger to go on. 

“Uh huh. Last night when I jerked off I recalled the first time you went down on me. With your lovely brown eyes looking shyly up at me, your full lips around my cock... your long hair kept falling into your eyes and I kept brushing it away, wanting to see. See how much you loved sucking me off.” 

Rafa began to breath a little heavier. He remembered as well. How he loved and still loves to suck on Rogers dick. His own cock began to stir in his shorts and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch just yet. 

“You remember, don’t you? That first time? And all those other times after that? God Rafa, you are so good at giving head, you drive me absolutely insane.”

Roger was starting to get affected by his own words, breathing heavily and his voice getting deeper and husky. He continued, “hmm, get those shorts off, Rafa. I want you to get naked and spreading your legs for me, okay?”

Wanting to please Roger, Rafa obeyed immediately. He kicked off his shorts and took off his shirt quickly and laid back down. He spread his legs just as Roger had told him to do.

“I am ready, Roger,” Rafa breathed into the phone. He still felt a little weird about this, but he couldn’t deny that the anticipation of what was to come turned him on more than he could say. 

“I know you are, baby. You are always ready for me, aren’t you?” Roger said seductively. “Always so eager to please me. And you’re always doing such a good job.”

Roger couldn’t see it but Rafa blushed and preened under the praise. He got a little restless and shifted his hips on the bed. 

“God Rafa, I wish I was there with you right now. I want to hold you in my arms so bad, want to make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Rafa said softly. “I wish you were here too.”

Rafa could hear Roger sigh and almost said something to comfort him, but Roger kept on speaking. 

“The things I would do to you... you want to know, baby?” 

Rafa licked his lips and nodded, quickly realizing that Roger couldn’t see. Maybe they should have FaceTimed, but Rafa didn’t know if he’d be brave enough to do that. He’d probably be too embarrassed to do that. Maybe, when this would turn out okay they could try it. He finally breathed a little “si” and that got Roger talking again.

“Hmm okay. I would start with kissing you. I love kissing you. You’ve got the most perfect lips, Raf. Full, soft, beautiful. I adore kissing them. Love to run my tongue over your lips, licking into your mouth, feeling you surrender yourself over to me. That’s my most favorite part about kissing you, you always melt so nicely against me, like you trust me so much, trust me to take care of you. It gives me such a thrill to know that I can do that to you with just a simple kiss.” 

“Never a simple kiss with you. Always so...ah, passionate, no?” Rafa chuckled, feeling warm already. Roger was right, he could disarm Rafa with just one kiss, make him feel weak-kneed and as lame as it sounded, cherished. 

“No, never a simple kiss with us,” Roger said dreamily. “Tell me Rafa, what would you want to happen after the kiss?”

Rafa almost choked, “you said that you do the talking, I do not have to say anything.” 

Giggling, Roger said, “right, ok, let me continue then. I know what I would want to do after the kiss. I would kiss down your jaw, your neck and kiss my way to your nipples. You love it when I touch them or suck one into my mouth. Come on, Raf, touch them for me.” 

With trembling fingers, Rafa reached for his chest and ran his fingers over his nipples, pinching them a little. They were sensitive and sent shockwaves to his already hard cock. He couldn’t help but let out a little moan. 

“Yes, baby, feels good doesn’t it? Bet your dick is already hard, hmmm?”

How Roger sounded so sexy and in control should be illegal, Rafa thought. He moaned again, whispering out a little “yes” at Roger’s question. 

“Fuck baby,” Roger groaned, “I am hard too, so hard for you. Want to be inside of you, want to fuck that gorgeous tight ass of yours.”

Rafa shivered and let out a filthy moan at the words. “Want that too, Rogi. Want to feel you in me.”

“Hmmhmm, I would start by getting that greedy little hole ready for my dick. Tease and rub you with my fingers until you would beg me to finger you. Then I would go straight for your sweet spot and rub it until you’re leaking and sobbing with pleasure. God Rafa, it’s my favorite thing to do, making you feel so good.”

Roger’s words went straight to Rafa’s cock and he could feel his ass clench at the memory of Roger’s fingers inside of him. 

“Yeah, you remember how good it feels, don’t you? Open your legs for me, Rafa. Get some lube and finger yourself. I know it’s not the same but I want you to imagine it’s me, alright?” 

Rafa quickly retrieved the lube from the drawer next to his bed and dribbled some on his fingers. He leaned back against the pillows again and opened his legs. He hesitated and waited for Roger to continue. 

“Go on, baby, finger yourself. Start with one, slowly...”

Rafa did as he was told, circling his hole with his ring finger and then slowly pushing it inside. He threw his head back and moaned. “Rogelio...” 

“You’re doing so good, Rafa. Such a good boy for me, always. It’s too bad you don’t have that toy with you right now. You remember Laver cup last year? Of course you do... You came so hard with that toy inside of you, you trembled with aftershocks for minutes afterwards. It was so hot, you taking that big toy like it was nothing.”

Did he remember it? God, Rafa remembered every second of it. Roger trusting that big toy into his hole, making sure to hit his prostate with every trust. He didn’t remember ever coming so hard, coming without so much as a hand on his dick, only Roger kissing the leaking tip of his cock just before he came. He had barely caught his breath when Roger had quickly slicked himself up and then slid inside of him, fucking Rafa into the bed. Roger had come quickly, holding Rafa’s thighs and keeping them open, pumping his come inside of Rafa’s still twitching and sensitive hole. 

Rafa was so lost in the memory, his head still thrown back, whimpering and adding another finger before Roger had told him to do so. 

“You still there, Rafa?” Roger asked, a little breathless. 

“Si... Roger, please.”

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to keep talking. And I want to touch myself, please, Rogi, por favor.”

“How many fingers do you have inside of you now?”

“Two.”

“Ok, try and find your sweet spot, baby.”

Rafa found the spot immediately, knowing exactly where to press to make himself feel good. He moaned high in his throat when he found it, lifting his hips and trashing around on the bed. “Dios, Roger,” he moaned. 

“Yes baby, keep moving those fingers. Now wrap your other hand around your cock. I bet it is leaking already. Is it, Rafa?”

Rafa immediately wrapped his hand around his erection and felt the wetness on the tip. He was leaking profusely, he always was whenever something touched his prostate, be it his own fingers, a toy or Roger’s dick. 

“Hmm yes, Rog. Is very wet.”

He could hear Roger groaning and heard a zipper going down. Rafa imagined Roger getting his own cock out of his pants, Roger palming himself, just as turned on as Rafa was by this. 

“Roger...” he whimpered “You touch yourself too?” 

“Fuck yes, baby. You make me so hard. Jerking myself here, wishing I was there with you, fucking you so hard, making you come on my cock.”

“Si, si, I want to come,” Rafa panted, his heart starting to race as he fisted himself faster, tightening his grip and squeezing the head of his cock. With his other hand he kept fingering himself, making sure to press on his sweet spot, causing him to see stars. 

“Then do it, baby. Let me hear you moan for me, make yourself come,” Roger breathed, sounding so aroused and turned on. 

Rafa couldn’t stop moaning now, he was so close. His back arched, lifting his hips as he stroked himself. Then the perfect nudge against his prostrate and he was done for. He gasped Roger’s name and felt his hole clench on his fingers, he quivered and trembled as he felt himself come, painting his own chest white with thick ropes of semen. 

“Rafa, fuck baby, I missed your sounds, fuck...” Roger trailed off, clearly desperate to get himself off as well. Rafa let out another filthy moan, knowing how much it fired him up. 

“You gonna come, Roger?” he whispered. “Think of coming inside me, no? I want it, Roger. You know I do. Always want it.” 

“Oh god, yes, Rafa,” Roger grunted and Rafa heard him breathing and gasping into the phone, clearly reaching his climax by the sounds of it.

After a minute of silence and catching of breaths, Roger started laughing a little. 

“Wow Rafa, that was so hot,” he giggled. “What do you think, huh?”

Rafa smiled. “Was ok,” he teased. 

“Sure,” Roger chuckled. “God, I needed this, baby. What about you, are you a little more relaxed now?”

“Actually, yes I am,” Rafa said, still smiling softly. “I still wish you were here. But happy you join me tomorrow in the Instagram live. Let’s hope it works for me.”

Roger giggled again. “Knowing you and your non existent technical talents...” Roger teased him. “But I’m sure everything is going to be fine.”

“For sure,” Rafa replied, his eyes getting heavy. He always got a little drowsy after an orgasm. 

“Hey Raf, we’re doing this again right? Maybe not everyday, but when we miss each other psychically we can do this again? You liked it, right?” 

“Yes. I liked it,” Rafa admitted. 

“So maybe we can FaceTime next time,” Roger was pushing his luck, he knew it, but Rafa humored him anyway. 

“Yes maybe, we see when the time come, Roger,” he laughed and then yawned. 

“Alright baby, you go and take a nap now. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
